Dandelions & A Ribbon
by sir.aaron.adv
Summary: May returns from the Sinnoh region, and can't seem to decide what she wants to do next. AAMayL AshxMay


I sat at my desk, looking out through the window; my head resting on my hands. The weather outside was quite pleasant, the air outside fresh, and everything was just perfect for a stroll. But for some reason I didn't feel like going out, and so I sat there staring idly into the clear blue sky.

"May dear, is something the matter?"

"Huh!" I turned around, startled. Mom was standing at the door of my room. She must have been there for quite some time, and she seemed worried.

"N-no mom, everything's fine," I lied, trying my best to act like there was nothing wrong.

"Honey, are you sure?" she asked, doubtfully.

"Yes mom, there's no need to worry," I affirmed, faking a smile.

"I think all I need is some fresh air," I said, finally deciding to go outdoors. But only because I was attracting way too much of mom's attention staying indoors, and had gotten her all concerned about me.

"Well, be back before lunchtime, dear," "And if there's anything, you know you can share it with your mom."

"Sure mom," I said as I left through the front door.

_"That was close,"_ I thought to myself heaving a sigh of relief. I had almost succeeded in getting mom all worried.

* * *

Well I've not been myself for the past few days.

It's been more than a week now, since I returned from the Sinnoh region, after my Grand Festival win; and the first few days were fun filled. It had felt really great to be home again, after travelling alone for so long in a faraway region; and mom and dad had me surprised with a rather quiet welcoming party. They had only invited close friends. There was Brock, Mrs. Ketchum, Prof Oak, Prof Birch and Brendan. Ash couldn't come, as he was travelling through the Unova region.

Max and I sat down with Brock during the party and had a chat about what he's been up to these days. Max teased him, asking if he was still single. Brock didn't seem to be amused, as Max kept up with the teasing. I couldn't help but sympathize with him. As we sat there, we were soon joined by Brendan. He told us he was gonna be visiting some cool places all over Hoenn for the next few days for his photography assignment. He had always had an interest in photography. He asked us if we would like to join him. It was an offer none of us could decline. Sure we had travelled through Hoenn before, with Ash. But this time it was different, it was kinda like a sightseeing trip around Hoenn. And so it was decided. Next day, the four of us set out on our trip; and we got to see some really cool places and beautiful land and seascapes, as well as some rare Pokémon and lots of other stuff.

After four days of travelling, we returned to our home at Petalburg city. Max was very excited as he was gonna be 'Ten' the next day. He couldn't wait to get his first Pokémon, and to set out on his very own journey.

Max was up early the next day, and was as restless as an Aipom. At the birthday party, he kept telling everyone how he couldn't wait to finally have his own Pokémon.

"How'd you like to have me as your first opponent?" Brendan had asked him after the party. Max got all psyched up and wanted to battle so badly. Of course, he didn't have any Pokémon with him yet, and was growing rather impatient. And so I offered to lend him one of mine, since I saw that he wanted that battle really bad.

"Thank you sis," he had squealed. "You're the best."

"Anything for my little brother," I said, feeling happy for him.

Max chose Glaceon to battle against Brendan's Shiftry, and even though he lost, he did very well for someone who was only about to begin his journey as a trainer.

Next day, Max and Brendan left for Littleroot Town to collect his starter Pokémon from Prof Birch. Brock had also decided that it was time for him to leave. And so it wasn't long before I began to feel bored.

Yesterday had been a fairly uneventful day; and it looked like today wasn't gonna be any different.

* * *

After being lost in my thoughts for so long, I now began to wonder about what lay ahead for me. Max was probably gonna return today, and then he'd set out on his journey; but what about me? There was nothing my mind could come up with. I didn't seem to have a clue about what I'd like to do.

By now, I had been wandering in the Petalburg woods for hours. And as I continued walking sluggishly, I found myself in a large clearing in the middle of the forest. It was a beautiful field and it was full of gorgeous flowers. The breeze was cool and inviting, and my legs were aching after walking for so long. I sat down and watched the flowers swaying in the breeze, and then my eyes caught sight of a group of Beautiflies. There were so many of them, and they looked so beautiful.

"Beautifly, come on out," I decided to let my own Beautifly out.

She soon joined the group and was having fun. I decided to relax myself, and so I sat there closing my eyes and feeling the gentle breeze. I then opened my eyes and started to gather some flowers to make myself a crown, when I found a patch of dandelions. I looked for the fluffiest among them and found one. Its seeds looked like they were ready to fall off but none had done so already. I picked it carefully, and sat there wondering about what wish I'd make. I then remembered about what had been going through my head these past few days, and so I decided my wish. I would wish that I could finally know what I would want to do, since I hadn't the slightest idea at all. I took a deep breath, thinking about my wish as I did; and blew at the dandelion as I held it near my mouth. And then I sat there watching my wish float out of sight, as it took flight in the breeze.

After that I decided to lie down in the green grass among the flowers and the Beautiflies, and my mind began to wander away again.

* * *

I tossed the ribbon into the air as Ash commanded his Sceptile to use leaf blade. Sceptile leapt up, his blades glowing, and with its move, it split the ribbon into two identical halves. Ash and I got hold of one half of the Terracotta Ribbon each, as it fell into our hands. We smiled at each other and then,

"Alright! We got ourselves the Terracotta Medal!" "Pi-Pikachu!" We did a victory pose, much to the crowd's delight. Ash and I thanked Sceptile and Blaziken for a great battle and then stood there waving at the crowd, acknowledging their applauses.

* * *

"BEAUTIFLY!"

"Huh!" I woke up and found Beautifly looking all worried about something. She was alone; the other Beautiflies were nowhere to be seen. I realized that I had fallen asleep and had been dreaming. I looked up at the sky which was now overcast with dark clouds. Just then, I felt a tiny drop of rain fall on my face. I knew that it could start raining any moment.

"Beautifly, return," I called it back inside its Pokéball.

I decided to race back home, but instead took shelter under a huge tree, as it began to rain heavily within minutes, and I was far away from home.

Half drenched, I sat there feeling a little cold and was soon anxious to get back home. Reaching for my fanny pack, I took out my half of the Terracotta Ribbon, of which I had just dreamt. And as I held it in my hands, I felt comforted. I didn't care about the rain; I didn't care about the cold; I didn't care about anything else anymore. The ribbon brought back memories, fond memories; memories of Ash; memories of our journeys; memories of the battle. I remembered how the ribbon had always been able to lift my spirits even in the direst moments, just as Ash had always done when we were travelling together.

Ash had always been there for me then; and now even though we were miles apart, the ribbon always reminded me of him and how he'd cheer me up whenever I was down; instantly making me feel better. It was as if he could emanate through the ribbon. It had also been my good luck charm, as I travelled alone through the Johto and Sinnoh Regions. The ribbon really meant a lot to me, it was priceless; worth more than any contest ribbon I had ever won; worth more than even the Johto and Sinnoh Grand Festival Ribbon Cups. After all it reminded me of someone special. I stared at the ribbon for I don't know how long, and finally knew that I wanted to see Ash. I had to meet him and ask him if we could travel together again. Yes, I finally made up my mind. I knew exactly what I needed to do.

* * *

The rain was beginning to die down when,

"Pika-Pika!"

It was Pikachu. But what was it doing here. Does it mean Ash was here as well?

"May! We finally found you."

My heart skipped a few beat as I heard Ash call out my name.

"Ash! What are you doing here?" I asked surprised, as he came up to me drenched in rain.

"We came looking for you," he said with a grin. "Pika-pika!" Pikachu asserted its trainer.

"But aren't you supposed to be in Unova?" I queried, still in disbelief.

"The Unova League Conference starts a month from now," he replied "So I decided to return to Palette Town." "Pika-Pika!"

"Mom then told me that you had won the Sinnoh Grand Festival," he continued.

"Also Brock mentioned about Max beginning his journey, and reminded me of the battle I had promised him, so I decided to visit."

"But how'd you know where to find me?" I asked.

"Your mom told me that I'd find you at the forest, so I came looking," he answered. "Anyway, congratulations May on your latest win,"

"Thanks Ash," I said.

"And isn't it nice to see you again, Pikachu," I said bending down and stroking it.

"Pi-Pika!" Pikachu really liked being patted.

"You've become quite a trainer May, winning both the Johto and the Sinnoh Grand Festivals already," Ash complimented.

"You know, I could never have done it, had it not been for you," I said. "If I've become a top coordinator, then it's only because you were there to guide me, when I started out on my journey," I continued.

"No May," he said. "You and your Pokémon deserve all the credit. All I did was mentor you. You had the potential to become a top coordinator, and now you are one," he maintained.

"Anyway, you shouldn't wander into a forest alone May," he said in a seemingly worried tone.

"I'm not alone," I replied "I brought Beautifly along."

"Beautifly come on out."

"BEAUTIFLY!"

"Hello Beautifly!" "Pika-Pika!"

"BEAUTIFLY! BEAUTIFLY!" It greeted Ash and Pikachu back, and then suddenly headed towards the field from earlier.

"Wait up Beautifly, where are you goin?" I ran after it, with Pikachu and Ash joining the chase as well.

It led us back to the field, and the other Beautiflies had returned as well. A beautiful rainbow had also appeared in the sky.

"It's so beautiful!" I said.

"It is," "Pika-chu."

"BEAUTIFLY!"

"Ash," I whispered, remembering the wish I made earlier.

"What is it May?" he asked.

"I was wondering…,"

"Go on May, what is it?" he said.

"I was wondering if we could… if we could travel together again," I uttered.

"I'd really love to have you as a travelling companion," Ash answered.

"I'm gonna be travelling around Hoenn for awhile to prepare for the Unova League Conference. Would you like to join me then?" he asked.

"I'd love to," I answered delighted.

"Then we'll set out tomorrow, if it's okay with you," he said.

"I'm all ready Ash," I answered.

We sat silently and watched Pikachu, and Beautifly and the others play.

"May, there's something I need to say to you as well," Ash said finally breaking the silence, as Beautifly and her friends approached where we sat.

"May, I think I... I think I-I've fallen for you," he stuttered.

I couldn't believe what I had just heard, and I began to feel mixed emotions.

"I've never had such feelings for anyone else, and I'm quite dazed myself, but I think I love you," he blurted out.

I didn't know what to think or to say, and was speechless. Although I did like Ash, I didn't know how to react. I turned to look at him and then we stared at each other for a long time. I could soon feel his breath, as our faces inched closer. Our lips finally met and after what felt like hours, we pulled away from each other.

It felt like a sweet dream, but it was all real and it left me elated.

Ash's cheeks had gone red, and mine was probably as red as his was.

A minute passed and,

"Pika!" Pikachu brought us out of our trance.

"We better head back home before it gets too late, Ashy," I finally said realizing that we were quite late.

"Huh," Ash seemed surprised at first.

"I guess it is getting late," he said as a little smile crept up on his face.

"Beautifly, we'd better head back home," I called out.

"Pikachu, come on buddy, it's time to leave," Ash said.

Pikachu and Beautifly bade farewell to the others and joined us.

"How about, we race back home Ashy?" I challenged Ash.

"You sure about it May? Cos it's a long way," he said.

"Bring it on, Ashy," I said and started running with Beautifly right behind me.

"Hey, wait up," I heard Ash call out as and he and Pikachu started giving chase.

As I ran, I began to think about what had happened back in the field, about how my wish came true, and how I had got more than I had wished for.

* * *

**Okay, so that was my entry for the AdvanceShipping One-shot contest themed on 'Wishes'. I hope it wasn't too bad. And pls do review. Thanks.**


End file.
